Yuga'mon Adventure
by kackrot
Summary: Read about the adventures and encounters Cloe, Kackrot and flame face while they win badges and complete their Yugadex.
1. Yugamon Information

Yuga`mon Information Page  
Chapter1  
  
In the middle of a dark room, there was a single spot light. A young girl walked out of the darkness and into the spot light.  
She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a blood red tanktop and a pair of shorts and sandles. She opened her mouth to speak and said:  
You are about to enter the strange world of Yuga`mon. In this world you catch duel monsters just like poke`mon.  
You will start out with a deck of twenty majic and trap cards which you will choose yourself. Then you will go out and catch the monsters you like and use them to win badges with 16 badges you will be able to go to the leage.  
Once you defeat the final 5 then you will have to complete your Yuga dex  
But the road eill not be easy. There will be danger around every corner. There is a team you should really watch for. They are the the cressents. They are crazy and stupid and will do anything to steal your Yuga`mon.  
Catch Yuga`mon and build your team, win badges and complete your dex.  
May your mission be safe and good luck!" She walked out of the spot light then came back in.  
"If you have any questions send me an E-Mail at Kackrot@aol.com" She finishes.  
Agin she walked out of the spot light and the room goes completely dark. 


	2. Kackrot's Arrival

Kackrot: Here's the next chapter to the Yugamon Fic, hope you enjoy It R&R!

Chapter 2: Kackrot's Arrival

One summer morning ,I was walking to the computer store to get an upgrade to my laptop.

Along the way I saw a beautiful girl and wasn't watching what I was doing and it felt as if the ground had disappeared. The next thing I know I was falling into a dark whole. I looked up as I was falling and saw a ring of light so I figured that I had fallen into a man whole and that I was going to land in some smelly gunk.

But I didn't, I kept on falling and falling until the light had faded from view. The next thing I know I was cold and had landed in a tree. I climbed down and started to look around, but just then a beautiful woman climbed out from behind a tree.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little cold." I answered.

"You can take my coat and if you follow me, I will take you into town," she said removing her coat and giving it to me.

We walked for what seamed like an hour. I was looking around constantly to have an idea just were I was but I didn't recognize anything. All I saw were trees. We walked a little farther and I asked, "where are we?"

"We are about two hours out of town. We're on top of Mount Baldy." she answered.

We walked for, you guessed it, two hours and finally made it to town. She, then, turned left and down a busy street. We came upon a huge building. I looked around and found a sign outside that read "Yugamon center and hotel."

We went in and I looked around. I saw two desks with two ladies at each, a couch, a bunch of chairs, and a restaurant.

We went up to the first desk, the girl started to talk to the woman in such a low voice that I couldn't hear. When she was done, she turned to me, "For starters I'm Starfire and I'm your sister. Our mother is waiting for us to get home." I then looked at her as if she were crazy.

Then the second woman in front of the computer spoke, "Its time for you two to go home. Follow me."

We both followed her as she walked into the next room. It was empty and huge. There were two icons painted on the floor.

"Please go and stand on the icons" the woman said pointing to a pair of squares on the floor.

We did and she flipped a switch. There was a flashes of blue and red lights, that seamed to come from the floor. Then the room went black and then there were flashes of blue and yellow light this time. I felt a jolt and the next thing I know Starfire was calling my name, " Kackrot! Kackrot!"

I opened my eyes and looked around, it didn't look any different to me. Then she took me by the hand and dragged me outside but the outside was completely different. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me into a house, it looked familiar, like I'd been there before. The person claiming to be my mother came in and said, "Home finally!"

I didn't do anything that whole night but catch up with my mother. The next morning I went back to the Yugamon center and was looking around

"Cloe..."


	3. Cloe's Arrival

Chapter 3: Cloe's Arrival

I had just gotten home from a sleep-over with my best friend. I was supposed to meet her at the skate park in about an hour. I flung my stuff on the bed then climbed over, grabbed my skates, and reached into my night-side table for some money. I put my skates on and slid down the banister.

I usually didn't do that but my dad wasn't home and I knew that my uncle wouldn't mind because he did it to sometimes.

I left a note telling them where I was going and left. The skate park was about eight blocks away and I had thirty minutes to get there.

I arrived at about the same time she had. We paid our way in and completed in the daily races that usually took place. I got three thirds and two firsts. Kina (my friend) got two seconds and three firsts.

We walked out laughing and fiddling with the ribbons we had won.

"I think we know who is the best skater don't we?" Kina asking because she beat me in the last race of the day. I went back to her house and put my stuff on the floor next to the door.

We got on her computer and played that new computer game that she had gotten two days before. It was a fighting game and the name was too hard to prounce. I chose a fox to fight with and Kina chose a fat man. We fault until I finally kicked her into the ocean where she sank and drown.

"Now we know the better gamer don't we?" I asked gloating like Kina did earlier.

Then the phone rang. Kina jumped up to get it, in the other room.

"Hello" I heard her say when she picked up. "Yeah she's her. You want her to come home. Okay I'll tell her. Bye." She walked back into the room. "Your dad wants you home."

I walked over to the door and grabbed my skates and was about to say goodbye when she said "Hey wait ! I got you something." she went into the kitchen and came back "That bubblegum you were looking for." She handed it to me.

"Wow! I've been looking all over for this, where did you find it?" I asked surprised.

"My mom picked it up. Her job at the corner store sells it now." she answered.

"Cool thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said, as if it were nothing.

"Well, I'd better get going or my dad might call in a search team." I said.

"Yeah I think you should," she said beginning to laugh. "Bye."

"Bye," I said walking out.

I was on my way home with my skates flung over my left shoulder. I pulled the pack of gum out of my pocket and opened it. I pulled a piece out, unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth, then noticed something on the wrapper. It said:

Into a new world you go

To catch monsters to and fro

The time has come

so down you go.

Then the ground disappeared and it felt as if I were falling into a world of nothingness. After a while, my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled and I fell.

I looked around and couldn't see a thing. Then the floor started to move and I was pulled into the light, where I found I wasn't alone. I got up and started to look around. Then some one pushed this bag and this blue box, with cards in it, into my hands. I walked around a little while and saw Kackrot.

"Hi…um…can I travel with you? I have no idea what is going on and yeah." I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"I have a map and I think we should get going. We're going to the ocean first." He said.

We walked out into the sun light and headed down the road. It was really long but we finally got to a fork. He didn't which way to go so he sat his pack down by a tree to look through it. Then a girl fell out of the tree and landed on Kackrot's shoulders.

"Flame Hi! How did you get here!" I asked.


	4. Flame's Arrival

Chapter 4: Flame's Arrival

I grinned at my friends. "Well, getting here was very interesting…"

I flew down the sidewalk on my skateboard, attempting to get away from the bullies from school, with no luck.

I turned down an alley way to hide, or take a short cut, whichever came first. The group behind me followed me, so I continued through to the street across.

"Come on, girlie, we just want to play." the guy laughed. "You won't get away this time!"

My eyes widened. He was right. I wasn't going to get away. As my friends know, when I'm cornered, I'm menacing, ready to fight. So, popping by skateboard against next to me, I took a stand.

The group surrounded me, the leader in front of me. I was scared, sure, but I was ready for anything. "Well, are you going to hit me, or are you going to stand there like an ape?" I spat at them, just barely missing one's sneaker.

"Feisty, eh? This will be fun…" The leader advanced toward me, cracking his knuckles.

I was on the ground bleeding in know time. Apparently he has been training since my last beat down. Since I had no other choice, I had to use my secret weapon: Pantal. Pulling the little cat statue from my pocket, I sat it on the ground.

"Heh, what's that? Your next attack?"

"Yes, it is. Pantalzianamo, I need your assistance."

Panal appeared, and after a quick explanation, he took care of the bullies. So, after that was done, he healed me, with his magic of course, and I sealed him away until I need him. I grabbed my board, my backpack, and headed down the street, still sore, but happy. Sadly, I didn't see the little poodle in my way. And I hit it.

Who ever knew that puddles are very sturdy dogs. I was sent flying, only I never hit cement. I hit grass, and looked around.

"Well, that was unexpected."

I shrugged my shoulders. "And that's it. I've been here about two days already, and I've already signed up, and even caught my first monster!"

Cloe looked at me. "You have? Which one?"

"Guess."

"Uh… Celtic Guardian?" she asked.

"Yep! So, we need to get you guys registered, and we'll head on towards Nari, like I was." I linked my arms with theirs "Let's go!"

Flame: Stay tuned for more Yugamon Adventures, coming soon!


	5. Kackrot's First Yuga'mon

Kackrot: Hay this is my new chapter hope you like it R&R!

Chapter 5: Kackrot's First Yugamon.

We were walking along the path at a slow pace. Flame was trying to skate board on the grass and we had to stop every few minutes so flame could pick the grass out of her wheels.

"Flame, you can't skate on the grass without messing up your wheels," I stated after the sixth time we stopped.

"Yeah I was just… uh… doing an experiment and… uh…now I'm done." She answered.

We walked for another hour and we could just see the city over the hills but it was really dark so we decided to camp in a clearing off to the right. We started a fire and Cloe was cooking something over it.

But anyone that knows me knows that if I don't go all day, by the end I will really have to go. So I went into the woods and tried to find a good place., but just as I went behind a bush, there in front of me was a gigantic Blue Eyes White Dragon. I was so afraid that I couldn't move. I stared up at it shaking.

"Hi," I said in a shaky, squeaky voice. It roared at me and I almost threw up. He really needed a breath mint. Then he started to sniff me.

Hey, I thought, maybe I could catch it. A smile started to spread across my face the more I thought about it. I felt around in my pockets to try and find something to lure the dragon back to our camp so I could get a Yugaball. I came across a candy bar and pulled it out. I unwrapped it and held it up to him as I asked "You want a candy bar?" It sniffed and took it from my hand, almost biting my hand off.

The dragon chewed it hungrily. Then I bent down and licked me with its tongue that was big enough to lick two of me at once.

"Ya want to be my Yugamon?" I ask. It nodded "Cool! Come on," I said to it. We walked back to camp.

Flame and Cloe had a scared look on their face. "Kackrot! LOOK OUT!"

Flame yells and jumps down and covered her head.

"Don't Worry! He won't hurt anyone. Can I keep him?" I asked.

"Sure just put him in a ball please." Flame answered.

"Alright" I say and run over to my pack to find five balls lying on my clothes. I pick one up and said, "Yugaball Go!" and I threw the ball. It hit it and he goes in just like a poke'mon. Soon after there was a beep. I looked around and can't find it "Its your Yuga'dex," Flame says and goes to my bag pulls out a purple square, then hands it to me. I open it and it beeps really loud, I almost dropped it but I caught it before it hit the ground.

"I did that too," Flame said.

"What is your name?" It asked. Then a small keyboard appears and I type my name. it asked a few more questions then finally said I was registered.

I started to jump for joy, saying "I finally got my first Yugamon."

"Kackrot! Stop jumping like a moron , you really didn't do anything , you coned it with a candy bar!"


	6. Cloe's Yuga'mon Finally

Cloe: Ok I know it took so long to get my chapter up and I know youer dying to read it. R&R!

Chapter 6 Cloe's Yugamon (finally)

Kackrot was jumping up and down, all happy and everything just because he coned his dragon.

"Kackrot since you coned your Yugamon, it may not obey you once it gets into the higher levels," I said " so stop jumping!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I found this book in my bag last night and decided to read it. It tells all about how the Yugamon get levels and how to properly catch a Yugamon. It even has a check list for all the Yugamon you catch. I haven't finished it yet but it is really interesting." I answered.

"Fine you can be the info girl and we'll protect you. You don't even need to catch a Yugamon." Kackrot said "Besides you couldn't catch one anyway."

"Bet you I can catch one before we get to the next city!" I challenged.

"No you couldn't we're only one mile away from the city." He said after thinking a moment.

"Bet you I can!"

"No you can't!"

"I can!"

"No you ca..."

"Both of you shut-up! I'm getting a headache." Flame yelled, interrupting us. We turned to look at her. "Cloe your wasting your time so get started and Kackrot keep your mouth shut and let her catch something. Besides you can't gloat until you get to the town anyway."

Kackrot crossed his arms and started walking forward. I pulled my deck of cards from my pocket and started to weave through the trees searching for a Yugamon.

A while later the town came into view. A smile was spreading across Kackrot's face. I was beginning to regret challenging him.

Then out of nowhere a Yugamon jumped in front of me. "You're trespassing on my territory," it said. I tightened my grip on my deck. I have to admit I was kinda scared. I was still in shadow and I had no idea what it was. It stepped forward.

A smile spread across my face once I recognized it. It was a Harpys Brother.

In pulled the cards out of the box and took out the trap whole card.

"Trap Whole!" I yelled. The card turned blue in my hand and then, what was on the card came to life right under him. He was about to fall but took flight. Then I pulled another card out, the Hinotama card.

"Hinotama!" I called. Yet again it turned blue and he was being pelted with fireballs. One hit him in the head and he fell into the trap whole I played moments earlier.

I ran to the whole, looked in. He was still alive so I grabbed a Yugaball from my belt and said, "Yugaball go!" Then threw the ball. It hit him on the head, I had calt one. It was my time to gloat!


	7. Flame's DMCG Battle

Flame: Oh man! I am so sorry I haven't updated! But here's my chapter!

Chapter 7: Flame's DMCG Battle

1. Disclaimer: We don't own YGO, just our characters.

I sat there, stirring my milkshake while Cloe went on about how great she caught her Yugamon. I wanted to let my Celtic Guardian out, but I knew if I did, I would get in trouble. Didn't want that, now did we?

As I drained my glass, something outside caught my eye. Something tall, hott, and purple.

"Flame, are you listening?" Cloe asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head dumbly. "What are you staring at? Hello? Flame?"

Standing up, I dropped my share of the bill on the table and ran outside. I knew I had seen him! I knew it! He was gonna be mine!"

"Wait up! Hey, Flame! Slow down!" I heard my friends shout. Hah. Slow down? Nope, not until I got what I wanted. A Dark Magician.

He ran into the forest, back the way we had came. I had to duck and climb over things so many times, it started to come naturally. I never lost him since he was, well, dressed all in purple. I mean, come on. Purple in a forest. Hello! Brightness!

Finally I cornered him at a cliff. Wait...a cliff in a forest? I shrugged and pulled out my deck.

"Spellbinding Circle!" I called, holding it up.

The mage was trapped in the glowing circle. I saw his power level go down, and so I pulled out my only monster. "Celtic Guardian!"

"Flame, what are you doing!" Cloe shouted. "Celtic Guardian's too weak!"

"Not with this card!" I pulled a trap from my deck. "Reinforcements!"

My Guardian's power raised, now stronger than the magician's. "Silver Blade Strike!" I ordered, pointing to the Dark Magician. Celtic Guardian attacked, and, with one swing, brought the Magician down. "Yugaball, go!"

After a few seconds, I picked up the ball and watched as it turned into a card. I looked down at it.

"Hey Cloe?"

She came up to me. "Yeah?"

"Wasn't the Dark Magician purple?"

"Yeah."

"Then...why is it red?"

"Who knows. Come on, let's go back to the city."

"All right."

Flame: There you go! Kinda pointless, but hey, it's still a chapter. R&R please!


	8. Into The Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Like in the last chapter and all before it, we don't own any of YGO, just our characters.

Chapter 8: Into The Labyrinth

We came back to the city. Flame was still staring at her new Yugamon. Every time she would look at it, she would have one of two faces. One was the really confused look that a blonde would have if you asked her what color the white house was. The other was a look of great accomplishment with a smile.

We walked along the main street, just looking at the shops. Cloe and Flame found a shop they wanted to go in and wouldn't ya know it, there was a bike shop next door. While Cloe and Flame went shopping, I went next door.

I started to look at the bikes but I really had my eye on a pair of blades. The man at the counter saw me looking and came over to me.

"So you have your eye on our brand new product." He observed.

"Yeah...but I don't have enough." I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said.

I looked at him confused. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the exact amount for the blades. Cool! If you want something the money appears in your pocket! I like this place. Just then Cloe and Flame came in. The man went over to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

" Yeah, uh... you have a sign outside that says you take trades. I was wondering if I could trade my skates in for a skateboard or something." Cloe said as she pulled the skates from her backpack.

The man took the skates. She ended up getting a skateboard, Flame got some decals for them to share and I got my blades. As we left the bike shop, we headed out of town.

We were on the road for only a few hours before Cloe saw a familiar person. "Hey look! Its Kaiba!"

Flame and I decided to have a race to the tree line up ahead. I put on my blades and she got out her skateboard. Cloe got on hers too so she could catch up with the guy and say hi or glomp him. She decided to glomp him.

He fell and she helped him up. "I'm sorry. I never ment for you to fall." She apologized. He gave her an angry look, pushed her out of the way and kept on walking. Cloe deciding not to make him any madder than he already was came and raced with us.

A few hours later Flame heard a noise in the air. "Sounds like Kaiba." she concluded.

"Labyrinth Wall!"

Then walls appeared around us. Cloe ran into a wall that just appeared in front of her. Flame helped her up.

"Where are we?"


	9. Marco Polo

Cloe: I have no idea what to say so I think that I will just go ahead and start the chapter. R&R!

Chapter 9: Marco Polo

"I think we're in the trap Labyrinth Wall," Kackrot said.

"Do you know how to get out of here? I hope we don't have to fight anything 'cause I don't think that we will stand a chance since Kaiba put this thing up. I wonder when he started to use this card. This doesn't make any since. He never used to use this card." Flame said.

"I know what you mean. If he wanted to get even with me then he would have sent a dragon or something big to get me." I said.

Kackrot pulls off his backpack and starts digging through it. "What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Everything else we've needed has been in this backpack. I'm hoping there's a map in here. Lets see…there is a sludge hammer and a jack hammer and a bulldozer. I don't see any map. I have no idea what to do." Kackrot said after jerking really big things out of his backpack.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen. We can use the bulldozer to run right through the walls." I said.

"OOOOO I want to drive the dozer! I want to drive the dozer!" Kackrot said.

"As long as you don't hit us then you can but if I get hit with a single rock I will tie you to a tree and throw angry cats at you." I warned. Kackrot jumps up onto the dozer and starts it. At first he had a problem getting the thing in gear but he did and went for the nearest wall. It came down pretty easy but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and that this was too easy.

At first it was fun watching Kackrot doze down walls but after about three hours of this It was pretty boring. We started throwing rocks at Kackrot when he wasn't looking. It was fun until we got caught. Then we started to play Marco Polo.

Flame was the first to close her eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo!" I called to her from her left. She turned and started my way. I went around a corner when she called again. We got so caught up in playing our game that we didn't realize that we were getting ourselves lost in the labyrinth. I kept on running and jumping from side to side and everything else I could so I wouldn't get caught.

"Got ya!" Flame yelled as she tagged me. "Your tur…wait where are we?"

"I don't know I wasn't watching where I was going. I probably should have, right?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know did it ever ring a bell that we were in a labyrinth and that you needed to watch where you were going!" Now Flame was getting mad at me. But who could blame her I got us both lost in this thing. I felt bad.

I had no idea what to do and at the moment I didn't think Flame would want to hear what I had to say so I kept my mouth shut for a while.

We wondered around for a little longer. We, well Flame, assumed that Kackrot didn't hear us leave because of the Bulldozer. He wouldn't come after us for a while. We search for one of the bulldozed walls so we could follow it and find Kackrot but all that did was get us more lost.

"Well, Cloe, I have no idea what to do or where we are any ideas?"


End file.
